<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Felices las tres by Val_Writes_Stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074980">Felices las tres</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff'>Val_Writes_Stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Relatos de Arpías [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>El Auge (Web Series), Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU humano, Bell te he plagiado el título de la fic STRQ, Drama adolescente, F/F, Multi, Podria meter esto en Érase una vez un plano pero no lo hago por vergüenza, esto es culpa de Derae en parte, pero es que no sabía qué título ponerle a esta cosa, pero si no has visto El pasado queda atrás (especial cumple de Matla) te comes un spoiler, porque esto es terrible, spoilers mesa somehow, ¿por que soy así?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS MESA EPISODIO ESPECIAL "EL PASADO QUEDA ATRÁS"</p><p>AU humano en el que las Arpías son unas adolescentes y esto por lo visto es una serie de las que ponen en Antena 3, pero sin la mitad de movidas tóxicas que suelen tener (pero la misma cantidad de adolescentes siendo tontes)</p><p>Esto ni siquiera tiene estructura de fic propiamente dicha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dalharil (El Auge)/Seren (Mesa de Arpías)/Taliran (Mesa de Arpías)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Relatos de Arpías [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Felices las tres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No me juzguéis, en mi defensa diré que I was left unsupervised. Pero realmente no tengo excusa. Hay tw por violencia familiar, pero no es nada descriptivo ni está en escena. Anyway está avisada la escena en la que se menciona y podéis saltárosla (al final hay un resumen entre parentésis)<br/>También hay menores (17 años) bebiendo alcohol. También hay adolescentes liándose entre ellas y las partes de la OT3 tienen 17 años (Tali y Seren) y 19 (Dalharil), por si a alguien le incomoda esa diferencia de edad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las Arpías en un AU de instituto haciendo una fiesta de pijamas. Mira, imagina ponerle pelis cursis a Lyrial en la fiesta, en plan Lyrial reacts to Love Actually. Imagina los pijamas que lleva cada una.</p><p>¿Seren lleva un pijama o un chándal? ¿O es ambas cosas? ¿Quién sabrá?</p><p>Vistra lleva un pijama de estos super calentitos, de franela.</p><p>Tali lleva un pijama super pijo, 0 pruebas, 0 dudas.</p><p>Lyrial lleva uno muy cuqui con dibujos de animalitos.</p><p>Hoja con un kigurumi, orejitas y todo.</p><p>Le ponen Grease a Lyrial, fijisimo. Seguramente sea en su casa in fact, porque sus figuras paternas la tienen que dejar sola alguna noche de vez en cuando por razones de trabajo (?).</p><p>Hacen galletas, sale mal. Al final la única que ha comido algo es Hoja, que ha comido masa de galletas cruda. Las galletas que intentaron hacer se quemaron y acaban pidiendo Burger King a las 2 am.</p><p> </p><p>¡Juegan a verdad o reto! ¡El caos! El caos sobre todo porque Tali siempre elige reto y siempre se atreve hacerlo</p><p>Tali: reto</p><p>Seren: te reto a que digas con cual de nosotras te liarías</p><p>Tali: ...</p><p>Seren: pero sin contar yo porque sé que todas os liaríais conmigo, jaja</p><p>Tali, internamente: MENOS MAL</p><p>Tali: jaja, Lyrial, porque es muy mona</p><p>Tali, por dentro: * bi panicking per Seren *</p><p> </p><p>Hacen la chorrada esta de maquillarse, en plan, maquillarse una a la otra, pero sin mirar. Sería muy gracioso. Vistra, Hoja y Seren entrando en pánico porque no tienen ni idea de maquillar, Tali sí sabe, Lyrial sabe un poco.</p><p>Ay, un día hacen un pase de modelos en plan, se ponen guapas i hacen como si estuviesen desfilando por el pasillo mientras las otras hacen de público i les gritan en plan “¡GUAPA! ¡REINA DEL VIERNES SANTO!”</p><p> </p><p>Y ahora vienen los dramas™️, porque son adolescentes y, por lo tanto, son tontas. Pero son dramas adolescentes, en plan crushes y chorradas de esas. También es que soy incapaz de hacer un AU sin Taliser, pero también me gusta hacer sufrir a Tali.</p><p>Tali tiene tremenda crush en Seren. De hecho, ni ella tiene claro si es solo una crush o si está puto pillada, porque se conocen de hace bastante tiempo y son amigas, pero ay, que últimamente siente algo raro cuando la ve y no tiene las cosas claras.</p><p>Seren, en cambio, está puto pilladísima por la malota del insti, Dalharil. Pero todo el mundo sabe que eso o no va a pasa o va a salir mal si pasa. Porque Dalharil es muy borde y el grupo de las Arpías no quieren que le haga daño a Seren.</p><p>Y al principio las fiestas de pijamas (cuando tenían alrededor de 14-15 años) eran super guay, wholesome, la liaban un poco pero se reían luego.</p><p>Pero conforme llegan a los 16-17 y empiezan los feelings… las cosas empiezan a ponerse tensas. Porque Seren esta casi todo el rato cara al móvil, charlando con Dalharil. Y Tali está sad on main, pero intentando disimular.</p><p>Y si las dos que más solían liarla en las fiestas no la lía, pues realmente no passa mucho en ellas. Y en un principio es bueno en el sentido de que como no la están liando se meten en menos líos, no rompen nada sin querer, tienen que limpiar menos… Pero tampoco es igual de divertido.</p><p>Antes, cuando esas dos se pasaban la vida picándose, era más divertido, la liaban más y a veces rompían algo o se metían en un problema, pero se reían más.</p><p>Y Seren está todo el rato super preocupada porque Dalharil le conta lo mal que está en su casa porque su padre es un capullo y Seren en plan "ay pobrecita :("</p><p> </p><p>Y un día Vistra le dice algo a Seren, en plan, se queja de que esté todo el puto rato cara al móvil, que así no tiene gracia quedar. Seren se enfada y dice que no entiende lo que está pasando y que si o entendiera no le diría que no esté cara al móvil. Y la cosa se pone aún más tensa.</p><p>Pero Seren sí que empieza a darse cuenta de que puede que esté dejando un poco de lado a sus amigas. Que vale que Dalharil esté mal y quiera intentar ayudarla, pero es que jodes, sus amigas también están ahí y ella está pasando de ellas. Y levanta la vista del móvil un momento mientras estan viendo una peli y ve:</p><p>-Lyrial apoyándose en Hoja, con cara de estar un poco :/ porque está todo yendo mal y no sabe lidiar con la situación</p><p>-Hoja acariciándole la cabeza a Lyrial, intentando que no se sienta mal</p><p>-Vistra viendo la peli en cuestión, pero con cara de mala leche porque precisamente en la peli no está pensando</p><p>-Tali con la vista fija en la peli, pero con cara triste y melancólica</p><p>Y se siente un poco mal. Porque sí que es verdad que lleva tres o cuatro fiestas pijama pasando de ellas por estar charlando con Dalharil. Y… ¿por qué le hace tanto daño sobre todo ver a Tali así?</p><p>Seguro que es porque está acostumbrada a verla más alegre y que esté así sad le ha pegado más fuerte. Sí- Seguro que es eso. Nada más. ¿Qué va a ser si no? ¿Que tiene feelings per Dalharil y por Tali? No, que va.</p><p>(aquí tienen unos 17 años btw, en realidad Tali tiene 17 cumplidos de hace poco, Seren tiene un año más, pero repitió un curso y Dalharil tiene un año más que Seren, pero también repitió un curso y sigue en el insti)</p><p> </p><p>Seren, después de darse cuenta de que ha estado dejando de lado a sus amigas: ya se cómo animar la próxima fiesta</p><p>Seren en la siguiente fiesta: * lleva vodka *</p><p>Por un lado, es una botella de vodka para 5 personas, salen a poco. Por otro lado… son adolescentes que no tienen tolerancia al alcohol.</p><p>Bueno, fake news. Tali ha bebido vino en su casa alguna vez (y sin que su padre se entere alguna otra). Seren ha bebido alguna vez también, porque tienen 17 años y no vamos a fingir que ningún adolescente bebe antes de cumplir los 18.</p><p>Vamos, que con un cubata (que ni los han preparado cargados, de hecho, probablemente no es vodka blanco, es alguno de los de colorines que tiene sabor) están Hoja, Vistra y Lyrial muriéndose de sueño. Y se van a dormir. Y allí se quedan las dos tontas de turno que son las únicas con una mínima tolerancia.</p><p>¡Dato relevante! En casa de Lyrial hay el cuarto de las figuras paternas, el cuarto de Lyrial (con cama doble), el cuarto de invitados (con dos camas individuales). Solían dormir en las camas de invitados de dos en dos y Lyrial en su cama. Pero ese arreglo de dos en dos era Tali con Hoja y Seren con Vistra.</p><p>Pero claro, ahora estas tres están cayéndose de sueño y las han llevado al cuarto de Lyrial. Están las tres encima de la cama de Lyrial durmiendo la mona. Y ellas dos en plan “¿Y ahora qué hacemos?”</p><p>Seren: ¿Hace acabarnos la botella?</p><p>Tali: Vale</p><p>En un principio están al sogá de la salita de estar con dos vasos de chupito y la botella, a ver cual aguanta más.</p><p>Tali: Bueno, * chupito * ¿cómo va con Dalharil?</p><p>Seren: Wow, * chupito * que directa</p><p>Tali: * poniéndose otro y poniéndoselo a Seren * Bueno, está claro que con quien hablas todo el rato es con ella</p><p>Seren: Sí, bueno... ¿Qué más da?</p><p>Tali: Solo me preocupo... * mirándola *</p><p>Seren: Pues no tienes porque *chupito *</p><p>Tali: ... * chupito *</p><p>Seren: * Poniendo los siguientes dos chupitos * ¿Y tú qué tal? En general</p><p>Tali: ¿Qué más da? * coge su chupito antes de que Seren acabe de ponerse el suyo y bebe *</p><p>Seren: ¡Eh! Así no se juega</p><p>Tali: * cogiéndole la botella y dando un trago directamente de ella * ¿Qué más da?</p><p>Seren: Trae, que no es solo para ti * le quita la botella i da trago ella *</p><p>Tali, internamente: BESO INDIRECTO BESO INDIRECTO BESO INDIRECTO</p><p>Tali: * cogiendo la botella de vuelta y dando trago ella * Tú tampoco la acapares</p><p>Tali, que empieza a estar un poco piripi, se apoya en el hombro de Seren.</p><p>Seren, mirándola de reojo: La he comprado yo... y creo que no deberías beber mas</p><p>Tali, girándose y mirándola desafiante: No eres mi madre para mandarme qué hacer o qué no hacer. De hecho, mi madre tampoco me lo puede mandar porque no tengo madre</p><p>Seren: * cara de "oh dios, que turbio, ¿por qué me ha parecido hot cómo me está mirando?" coge el chupito que queda en la mesa y se lo bebe * Ya...</p><p>Y se quedan en silencio un poco. Seren algo roja y sin tener muy claro qué hacer. Tali un poco molesta, pero demasiado piripi como para separarse de Seren.</p><p>Durante ese momento de silencio, Tali se acurruca más contra Seren porque tiene frío. Es algo que pasa cuando bebes. Y puede que Seren esté también un poco borracha y se pega a ella también un poco más a Tali, pero no tanto. Tali literalmente ha subido las piernas al sofá y todo.</p><p>Tali: Seren...</p><p>Seren, girándose: ¿Qué?</p><p>Y ve a Tali peligrosamente cerca de su cara, puede prácticamente oler el alcohol en su aliento cuando habla.</p><p>Tali: * da trago a la botella * ¿Por qué somos así?</p><p>Seren, cogiendo la botella y dando trago ella: No lo sé...</p><p>Tali levanta una mano, acercándola a la cara de Seren para acariciarla. Una vez allí, Seren levanta su propia mano tambien, poniéndola sobre la de Tali, y gira la cabeza para buscar su tacto.</p><p>Tali: ¿Qué nos pasa...?</p><p>Seren: No lo sé...</p><p>Seren deja la botella y pasa esa mano (la derecha) a la espalda de Tali, para acercarla un poco más a sí. Porque quiere tenerla cerca y porque puede, porque Tali no la detiene, porque ninguna de las demás está mirándolas como para juzgar lo que hagan o dejen de hacer.</p><p>La mano descansa en la curva de la espalda de Taliran, que se acerca más aun a Seren, apoyándose en la mano que no tiene en su mejilla para no caer. Mirándola a los ojos sin tener claro qué va a pasar, pero dejándole claro que por ella puede seguir, cerrando los ojos, confiando en ella.</p><p>Seren empieza a acercar su cara poco a poco a la de Tali, no muy segura de qué hace. Ha besado a gente antes, pero por algún motivo Tali es distinta. Sabe que no es cosa del alcohol, ha besado a gente tras haber bebido. Pero hay algo en ella que hace que le de miedo ir a romperla, ir a hacerle daño. Conforme se acerca y siente su respiración sobre los labios siente una cierta vulnerabilidad, un algo que quiere proteger y no sabe muy bien qué es.</p><p>Tali se siente incluso más pequeña que de normal entre sus manos, frágil incluso. Y Seren no tiene claro cómo se siente al respecto, no tiene claro porque la está viendo así ahora mismo, no entiende ese sentimiento en su pecho gritando algo que su cerebro nublado por el alcohol no entiende. Pero hay algo que sí entiende, y es el lenguaje corporal de Tali, invitándola a juntar sus labios, prácticamente temblando de anticipación...</p><p>Y Seren hace caso a ese impulso. Junta sus labios, la besa. Primero un simple contacto, tan solo un roce, un pico. Pero cuando se quiere dar cuenta sus lenguas ya están enredadas, dientes mordiendo un labio de forma juguetona y risas apagadas en la noche llenando la sala. La mano que Tali antes había dedicado a sostener su peso, cediendo, sabiendo que Seren tiene la suficiente fuerza para las dos, pasando a acariciar su pelo, el lado rapado, volviendo a Seren loca.</p><p>Van a tientas hasta el cuarto de invitados, rompiendo el beso solo cuando era necesario, pero sin apartarse la una de la otra. Mira que Tali se ha dejado caer veces en esa cama, pero ninguna se ha sentido tan bien como esa, viendo la mirada hambrienta de Seren recorriéndola de arriba a abajo. Esta la sigue poco después, siguiendo con los besos que se estaban dando.</p><p>Eventualmente empiezan a sentir como les sobra la ropa, pero por desgracia saben que no es ni el momento ni el lugar.</p><p>Tali: Seren... Seren, por favor... Si no vamos a seguir para</p><p>Seren: ¿Quieres seguir?</p><p>Tali: Sí… Pero no ahora...</p><p>Seren: Vale... Vale... A ver...</p><p>Tali: Podemos seguir abrazándonos...</p><p>Seren: Vale...</p><p>Y se ponen a hacer la cucharita, con Tali como la pequeña. Y puede que de vez en cuando, mientras intentan dormirse, Seren le da algún que otro besito en el cuello.</p><p> </p><p>A la mañana siguiente son tan tontas que las dos hacen como si no hubiese pasado nada porque están muertas de vergüenza. En plan, lo empieza Seren, que está muy rayada de que le molen tanto Tali como Dalharil.</p><p>Seren en plan: Buah, ¿Qué pasó anoche? No me acuerdo de nada después de estar con los chupitos. Bebimos mucho, ¿no?</p><p>Tali, que no quiere decirle qué pasó si no lo recuerda: Uf, yo tampoco me acuerdo, jaja</p><p>Seren, piensa que lo dice de verdad y no quiere ser ella quien se lo recuerde. Solo que SÍ lo recuerda. Seren decide seguir hablando con Dalharil porque no tiene nada claro, está perdidísima y si hablasen de sus sentimientos pues esto perdería la gracia. Es un AU de adolescente, no se les da precisamente bien eso de hablar de sus emociones.</p><p>Bueno, Seren pasa a tirarle la caña más fuerte a Dalharil, a ver cómo sale. Dalharil parece estar respondiendo a las fichas con fichas, bien está la cosa. Seren por un lado piensa que que genial que sus dos crush le hagan caso, pero por otro que eso le pone las cosas difíciles a la hora de aclararse.</p><p> </p><p>En algún momento, Riddle, que es amigo de Seren y hermano de Dalharil, la coger por banda en un patio del insti.</p><p>Riddle: Seren, te quiero mucho, sabes que eres como... casi que mi mejor amiga. Y por eso tengo algo importante que decirte</p><p>Seren: Claro, dime</p><p>Riddle: Si le haces daño a mi hermana me pienso encargar personalmente de que el año que te queda en el insti sea un infierno :)</p><p>Seren, sorprendida y un poco asustada: ¿¿Riddle??</p><p>Riddle: He visto como ligáis la una con la otra. Pero Seren, yo me entero de todo. También he visto como ligáis tú y Taliran</p><p>Seren: ¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>Riddle: Antes de hacer nada con mi hermana aclárate. Quiero decir, me da igual que te gusten las dos, pero si intentas algo con mi hermana más te vale que sepa lo de Tali también, porque si le haces daño te juro que te voy a putear. Y sabes que puedo, sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de ello</p><p>Seren: ...</p><p>Riddle: Te lo digo porque eres mi amiga y te aprecio mucho, Dalharil tambien te aprecia mucho. Pero ella es mi hermana, la voy a poner antes que a ti si tengo que hacerlo</p><p> </p><p>Ese mismo patio, Tali yendo a espiar a Dalharil porque está convencidísima de que es mala persona, pero quiere asegurarse antes de decir nada. Porque sabe que a Seren le mola Dalharil, y no se quiere meter, pero tampoco va a dejar que Seren se meta en una relación con una persona chunga.</p><p>Tali asomándose por la esquina del edificio porque sabe que Dalharil suele esconderse allí detrás a la hora del patio… no hay nadie. De repente, alguien la coge y la empuja contra la pared. Cuando se quiere dar cuenta tiene a Dalharil encima, que la está cogiendo de la camiseta y levantándola un poco, con cara de muy mala leche.</p><p>Dalharil: ¿Qué coño haces?</p><p>Tali: ¡Nada! nada! ¡Solo pasaba por aquí!</p><p>Dalharil: ¿"Pasabas por aquí"? ¿De camino a dónde?</p><p>Tali: Al... ¿baño?</p><p>Dalharil: ¿Por qué coño intentabas espiarme?</p><p>Tali: No intentaba espiarte</p><p>Dalharil: No mientas, se te da fatal</p><p>Tali, con cara de ofensa personal: ¡Se me da bien!</p><p>Dalharil: Espera un segundo... * sonriendo en plan mal, en plan te la voy a liar * pero si se quién eres... Eres la pija de 1o de bachillerato de letras</p><p>Tali: ¡No soy pija!</p><p>Dalharil: Literalmente llevas una camiseta de Dior</p><p>Tali: Aun así</p><p>Dalharil: ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto te queda muy lejos a ti * aun sujetándola *</p><p>Tali, angry: Eres amiga de mi amiga. ¡Vengo a asegurarme de que no la metes en problemas!</p><p>Dalharil, alzando una ceja: Si yo no tengo amigos, como voy a ser amiga de tu amiga...</p><p>Tali, más enfadada aun: Pues ella te considera su amiga, imbécil</p><p>Dalharil, hace click de que esa chica le suena tambien por ser amiga de Seren: Ah, espera... * la suelta * Te refieres a Seren... * su voz ha cambiado, no suena tan a tipa dura, sigue siendo ese tipo de tono, pero suena más suave *</p><p>Tali, poniéndose bien la camiseta ahora que la ha soltado: Sí, y por lo visto tampoco creo que pudiera referirme a nadie más * pinchando en la herida, es que es tonta *</p><p>Dalharil: * frunce el ceño * Pues te puedes ir tranquila, no quiero meterla en problemas</p><p>Tali: ¡No me voy tranquila porque literalmente tu instinto al verme ha sido ponerme contra una pared y atacarme!</p><p>Dalharil, mirándola de arriba a abajo: * con tono de estar burlándose un poco de ella * bueno, si no fueses tan niñata igual me planteaba ponerte contra una pared y no atacarte</p><p>Tali, de repente muy roja porque eso no se lo esperaba y ahora que se fija, Dalharil está muy buena, y es muy guapa. Eso es muy confuso y no quiere pensarlo de más: ¿¡A que viene eso!?</p><p>Dalharil, soltando una risa amarga: ¿Qué más da a qué venga? La cuestión es que has venido para hacer algo y has acabado mordiendo más de lo que puedes masticar</p><p>Y Tali se va con la cola entre las piernas (metafóricamente, porque esto es un AU humano) y Dalharil se queda mirándola irse con una sonrisa de superioridad (y probablemente le mire el culo).</p><p>Bueno, pues evidentemente, Tali no se ha quedado tranquila. Y ya no es que no se ha quedado tranquila, es que se ha rayado de que Dalharil le medio tirara la caña.</p><p> </p><p>Dalharil viendo a Seren y a Tali: they are stupid, I like that in women</p><p> </p><p>Dalharil, a quien ahora le pica la curiosidad y no está ciega (sabe que Seren tiene una crush en Tali, de hecho, probablemente lo sabe de antes que Seren porque esta tardó bastante en darse cuenta), le pregunta a Seren por Tali (por whatsapp).</p><p>Seren: ¿Por qué preguntas?</p><p>Dalharil: Curiosidad, hoy me la he cruzado</p><p>Seren, saltándole todas las alarmas: Oh Dios mío, ha soltado alguna gilipollez, ¿no? Tiene conexión banda ancha cerebro-boca y no sabe lo que es el sentido común, perdón si ha dicho algo indebido</p><p>Dalharil: Ya veo</p><p>Seren: En verdad no tiene mala intención, pero es que es tonta perdida y no piensa antes de hablar</p><p>Dalahril: Aha...</p><p>Seren: Espero que no te haya ofendido</p><p>Dalharil: Ah, no, si creo que más bien al revés, se ha ido bastante asustada, o enfadada. No estoy segura</p><p>Seren: ... Dalharil. ¿Qué has hecho?</p><p>Dalharil: Solo le he dicho que es una niñata</p><p>Seren: ¿Solo?</p><p>Dalharil: Y la he empujado contra una pared. Pero eso se lo ha buscado ella solita</p><p>Seren: Honestamente… Te creo, se suele buscar ese tipo de cosas con bastante frecuencia...</p><p>Dalharil: Pero bueno, me ha hecho gracia. Es un poco mona, pero también es un poco insufrible</p><p>Seren, muy muy muy confusa: ¿Mona?</p><p>Dalharil: Sí, a ver, es guapa. Pero entre que se porta como una criaja y que estaba intentando liármela, pues mira...</p><p>Seren, ridículamente confusa: ah... * risa nerviosa pensando que qué cojones pasa que una de sus crush está mostrando interés por la otra. ¿Qué magia es esta? *</p><p> </p><p>Entonces llega Tali.</p><p>Tali: ¡Seren!¡ Tenemos que hablar!</p><p>Seren, casi tirando el móvil del susto: ¡Joder! ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>Tali: Es Dalharil. ¡Es una bruta! ¡Me ha empujado contra la pared y me ha insultado!</p><p>Seren, suspirando: ¿Y se puede saber qué hacías tú yendo donde Dalharil?</p><p>Tali hace ese gesto de ir a decir algo y se calla. Seren levanta una ceja.</p><p>Tali: Yo... quería asegurarme de que no quiere hacerte daño</p><p>Seren, molesta: ¡Tali! ¡Tengo 17 años! ¡Por Dios, soy perfectamente capaz de saber que es bueno para mí y que no!</p><p>Tali: ¡Pero no la conozco! ¡Y últimamente no dejas de hablar de ella! Solo quería asegurarme de que no era, yo que se, una delincuente juvenil o algo así</p><p>Seren: Uuugh, no lo es. Solo está incomprendida. Esto no es una película Taliran, no puedes hacer estas cosas a mis espaldas</p><p>Tali: Pero...</p><p>Seren: Además, ¿qué más te da? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?</p><p>Tali: Porque... * se calla un "porque me importas" y al final no dice nada *</p><p>Seren: Pues eso, no tienes motivos para hacerlo</p><p>Y se queda la cosa un poco  :/ entre ellas dos</p><p> </p><p>Aviso, trigger warningn, viene una escena con menciones a violencia familiar, concretamente del padre de Dalharil a Dalharil. Esto es canon en Mesa, pero en un AU humano entiendo que puede hacer más pupa, por eso aviso.</p><p>Pues que un día está Tali saliendo de su casa, a hacer un recado. Tali, por cierto, vive en la parte pija de la ciudad. Y de esa que está caminando por una de las calles le parece ver cierta mata de pelo blanco salir de una casa, muy rápido, y meterse por una de las calles menos transitadas.</p><p>Y se queda en plan "Espera. ¿Qué? No puede ser. ¿Cómo va Dalharil a vivir aquí si literalmente me llamó pija el otro día?".</p><p>¿Pero recuerdas el refrán de la curiosidad y el gato? Pues Tali es ese gato 100% (porque el refrán entero es básicamente La curiosidad mató al gato, pero la satisfacción de saberlo le revivió". Vamos, que Tali se mete en Líos por querer averiguar cosas, pero le vale la pena por las cosas que averigua).</p><p>Pues allá que va, siguiendo la mata de pelo blanco que... se está alejando del barrio. Y se acaba metiendo en un parque bastante más pequeño que los que hay por donde vive Tali, pero con muchos árboles. Y la ve sentarse al lado de un árbol y abrazarse las rodillas. Donde está no la puede ver nadie a menos que se metan en esa parte del parque, y ahora mismo no hay nadie, solo Tali.</p><p>Además, ahora está bastante segura de que es Dalharil, porque cuando se ha girado para sentarse en el árbol le ha visto la cara. Pero no solo le ha visto la cara, ha podido ver que parte de esta está roja.</p><p>Se preocupa bastante, más aún cuando Dalharil entierra la cara entre sus brazos y se pone a llorar. Tali no está segura de que hacer. ¿Debería acercarse e intentar ayudar? ¿Debería pirarse de allí? ¿Debería avisar a Seren?</p><p>Da un paso atrás, intentando alejarse para poder pensar (porque donde está igual la ve) y ya luego cuando decida hacer. Pero justo pisa una rama, que hace un sonoro crack.</p><p>Dalharil levanta la cabeza ante el ruido, mirando en su dirección. Tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y aunque se le ven rojos de llorar, se ve más roja parte de su cara. Frunce el ceño al verla, pero no parece ir a levantarse. Tali levanta las manos, por miedo a que salte sobre ella y la ataque, quiero decir, en el insti la empujó contra una pared, ya no sabe que esperar.</p><p>Tali, que es tonta perdida, no tiene nada mejor que decir que "¡No estaba espiándote!"</p><p>Dalharil, limpiándose como puede las lágrimas con la manga: Eres gilipollas.</p><p>Momento de silencio</p><p>Dalharil: ¿Te vas a ir o te vas a acercar? Pero no te puto quedes ahí parada como una imbécil</p><p>Tali, con un poco de miedo, se acerca, se queda mirando un momento al lado de Dalharil, pero supone que lo mejor es sentarse, antes de que le haga la misma pregunta que si se acercaba o si se iba.</p><p>Tali: Ah... ¿Estás bien?</p><p>Dalharil: Uy sí, de putísima madre. Es que me gusta venir a llorar a un sitio escondido cuando me alegro mucho, ¿sabes?</p><p>Tali frunce el ceño, un poco molesta: Se te da de culo esto. Estoy intentando ayudarte y tú te pones borde, ¿qué coño te pasa?</p><p>Dalharil, no a malas, más en tono de resignación: No tienes ni puta idea de qué me pasa</p><p>Tali: Ya, sé que no tengo ni puta idea de qué te pasa, por eso te pregunto si estás bien.</p><p>Dalharil: ¡Pues no! ¡No estoy bien! ¿Tú qué coño crees? ¿Me has visto?</p><p>Y fijándose mejor ahora que la tiene cerca, Tali puede ver que lo rojo en su cara tiene forma de mano abierta...</p><p>Tali: ¡Eh! ¡¿Quién te ha hecho eso?!</p><p>Dalharil: Wow, premio, te ha costado, ¿eh?</p><p>Tali: Tsk, estoy intentando ayudar, no hace falta que seas tan innecesariamente borde</p><p>Tali intenta de todos modos acercar una mano para apartarle el pelo a Dalharil y ver bien qué tiene. Pero Dalhail se la aparta.</p><p>Tali: Quiero ver cómo de mal está</p><p>Dalharil: Ha estado peor, créeme</p><p>Tali, un poco horrorizada, se recompone, quiere averiguar qué ha pasado: Te he visto salir de una casa. ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? ¿Vive en esa casa? Podemos poner una denuncia</p><p>Dalharil, sarcástica: uy sí, claro. Super buena idea. Quien me ha hecho esto vive en esa casa, sí</p><p>Tali: Entonces podemos saber quién e-</p><p>Dalharil: Porque yo también vivo en esa casa. Es mi padre</p><p>Tali, en shock porque su padre la quiere mucho, ella si eso tiene un poco de movida con que no tiene madre, pero normalmente no tiene drama al respecto. Dalharil mirándola con cara de aburrimiento, como si ya supiera que iba a reaccionar así porque al fin y al cabo es cómo reacciona toda la gente de su edad cuando lo cuenta</p><p>Tali: Dalharil... yo... siento oír eso...</p><p>Consigue decir eso, sin mirarla a los ojos, jugando nerviosa con una brizna de hierba entre los dedos.</p><p>Tali: No sé qué decirte... Probablemente nada de lo que diga va a ayudar...</p><p>Dalharil: No. No lo va a hacer... Pero al menos eres capaz de reconocerlo. La gente a veces intenta decir cosas y es peor</p><p>Y se quedan en silencio. El viento colándose entre los árboles y haciendo moverse sus hojas, este siendo el único ruido más allá del tráfico y la gente por la calle, sus oídos ya demasiado acostumbrados como para prestarles atención</p><p>No es un silencio incómodo, pero tampoco es cómodo. Es una sensación extraña en sus pechos. Es Tali preguntando si debería levantarse e irse o si realmente está ayudando, aunque sea solo estando ahí. Es Dalharil calmándose poco a poco, no como un fuego al apagarse, pero como un candil al bajar el capuchón.</p><p>Eventualmente la de cabellos blancos se empieza a mover, captando la atención de Tali. Ha pasado a estar de rodillas en el suelo y se está alisando la ropa, asegurándose de tener todo en su sitio para levantarse. Cuando Tali se gira, curiosa por el nuevo movimiento, la recibe una mano en la mandíbula y un beso en la mejilla. Un gesto inexplicablemente dulce, una caricia la retirarse, como un espejismo que tras un parpadeo desaparece y Dalharil vuelve a verse igual de dura que siempre.</p><p>Un "gracias" apenas susurrado y la imposibilidad de reacción, solo viendo cómo se aleja del sitio seguro que representa el parque desde su posición aun sentada en el suelo. Tali no tiene claro qué acaba de pasar ni porque su corazón está latiendo tan deprisa mientras la figura de Dalharil se pierde entre los arboles</p><p><br/>
<br/>
(Tali ha visto que Dalharil vive en su mismo barrio (uno pijo) y la ha visto llorar escondida en un parque, se ha enterado de que el padre de Dalharil es un capullo y la ha medio calmado. Dalharil antes de irse le ha dado un beso en la mejilla)<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>(por mensaje)</p><p>Dalharil: Oye Seren, igual Tali ya no me cae tan mal</p><p>Seren: ¿Qué ha pasado?</p><p>Dalharil: La he besado</p><p>Seren, que literalmente estaba merendando, escupe el zumo por la boca: ¿Que QUÉ?</p><p>Dalharil: En la mejilla ;) tranquila</p><p>Seren: Dal, que me das un infarto</p><p>Dalharil: No te mueras anda, por favor</p><p>Seren: Si me sigues dando estos sustos no prometo nada</p><p>Dalharil: :(</p><p>Seren: Bueno, vale -_-</p><p>Dalharil: :)</p><p>Seren: ¿Pero puedes explicarme un poco mejor como has acabado besando en la mejilla a Tali?</p><p>Dalharil: Bueno... he tenido bronca con mi padre, me he ido al parque como siempre... Y resulta que tu amiguita estaba por allí</p><p>Seren: Ay :( siento oír que has tenido bronca. ¿Estás bien?</p><p>Dalharil: Sí, ahora sí. Pero Tali me ha visto llorar y ha venido y no sé, lo ha intentado al menos</p><p>Seren: Ya veo...</p><p>Dalharil: No sé, me ha parecido dulce así que le he dado un beso en la mejilla</p><p>Seren, que, no vamos a mentir, está un poco celosa porque Dalharil no la ha besado en la mejilla a ella nunca: Ah...</p><p>Dalharil: Pues eso, que ya no me cae tan mal</p><p> </p><p>Siguiente lunes de clase y Tali recibe un whatsapp de un número que no tiene agregado:</p><p>???: Ey niñata, ven a la hora del patio. Donde el otro día. Tenemos que hablar tú y yo</p><p>Tali: ¿¿Perdona?? ¿Quién eres?</p><p>???: ¿Tú quién crees que soy? -_-</p><p>Tali está confundida, pero quiere explicaciones así que va. El sitio en cuestión es donde Dalharil la empujó contra la pared.</p><p>Llega y evidentemente está Dalharil ahí, sola. Tali, intentando ser guay, se apoya contra la pared y se cruza de brazos, porque ella es así. Por cierto, a las demás Arpías les ha dicho que tiene algo que hacer, pero no el que, Seren no sabe esto.</p><p>Tali: ¿De qué quieres hablar?</p><p>Dalharil, 0 chill, 0 ganas de perder el tiempo, aprovechando que Tali se lo ha puesto fácil nivel que se ha puesto ya ella solita con la espalda contra la pared: * pone una mano en la pared al lado de la cabeza de Tali y se inclina hacia ella * quería comprobar algo</p><p>Tali hace el gay paniqueo en plan, Dalharil es muy guapa y está muy cerca y Tali mentiría si dijese que tras lo del otro día no quiere conocerla más y puede que hacerse su amiga. Pero wow, ¿qué es eso? Se pone rojísima e intenta salir por la tangente.</p><p>Tali: ¿Qué haces?</p><p>Dalharil, que, pese a estar prácticamente encima de Tali, no la está tocando, dejando que si quiera pueda irse: Ya te lo he dicho, comprobar algo. Estás roja, tú también quieres esto, ¿no?</p><p>Tali, bastante más roja ahora que Dalharil lo ha señalado y sin saber qué hacer con sus manos porque su instinto está gritando que las ponga sobre la cadera de la de cabellos blancos: Yo... mira, no lo sé. ¿Por qué haces todo tan complicado?</p><p>Dalharil, levantando una ceja: ¿Yo? ¿Complicado? Estoy literalmente intentando acelerar las cosas para que no sean complicadas</p><p>Tali, panicking: ¡Es que las cosas son más complicadas que solo esto! ¡¿Qué más da si quiero esto o no?! ¡Tengo que pensar si debo hacer esto o no! ¡O aclararme en porque quiero o no hacerlo!</p><p>Dalharil, rodando los ojos: Le das demasiadas vueltas. Simplemente piensa: ¿quieres hacerlo?</p><p>Y Tali la mira, tan cerca suyo, tan guapa, tan misteriosa que la atrae, pero a la vez con las ganas de volver a verla vulnerable, de saber qué pasa realmente por esa cabeza. Traga saliva sintiendo la boca seca, ¿se ha cepillado los dientes esa mañana? Espera que sí, pero ahora mismo no se acuerda. Aprieta los puños, intentando en vano que la razón pare al impulso que la hace clavar sus ojos en los de ella y susurrar "sí".</p><p>Dalharil cierra la distancia, juntando sus labios y besándola, y es mucho más suave de lo que Tali hubiera esperado de ella. No hay mordiscos, sus manos no tiran de su ropa. En su lugar, la que estaba contra la pared pasa a acariciarle la mejilla mientras que la otra encuentra un lugar en el que trazar círculos con el pulgar en su cadera. Tali, por su parte, pasa sus dos brazos por el cuello de Dalharil, aprovechando para ponerse de puntillas y poder llegar mejor al beso que ahora mismo están compartiendo.</p><p>Eventualmente se separan, Dalharil pasando la lengua por sobre los labios de Tali una última vez antes de poner distancia definitivamente entre ellas. Siguen bastante cerca en realidad, sus manos aun en el cuerpo de la otra. No respiran agitadamente, no ha sido de ese tipo de besos, pero sí que son conscientes del aire entrando y saliendo en sus pechos con pesadez. Dalharil mira a la otra, sonriendo leve.</p><p>Dalharil: ¿Ves? No era tan complicado, ¿no?</p><p>Pero la realidad golpea a Tali. Acaba de besar a la crush de su crush. Que por lo visto tambien es un poco crush suya ahora que empieza a darse cuenta de cómo se siente. Se intenta apartar, topándose con la pared en su espalda.</p><p>Tali: No, no, no, no, no. No tendríamos que haber hecho esto... Seren...</p><p>Dalharil, con mirada inteligente, como de quien ya sabe algo: ¿Qué pasa con Seren?</p><p>Tali: Pues que Seren y tú... y yo...  ah...</p><p>Dalharil, volviendo a pegarse un poco a Tali, con tono calmado: Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh... Tranquila... Seren también puede unirse</p><p>Tali, con la voz un poco más aguda que de normal: ¿Qué?</p><p>Dalharil: Quiero decir. Sé que te gusta Seren, es bastante evidente</p><p>Tali: A ver. yo-</p><p>Dalharil: No lo intentes negar, tengo ojos en la cara. Además, no eres la única a la que le gusta Seren, si soy capaz de darme cuenta de que a mí me gusta, soy capaz de darme cuenta de que a ti tambien</p><p>Tali hace la cosa esta de abrir la boca para ir a hablar, pero callarse. Dalharil la deja asimilar la situación un momento antes de seguir.</p><p>Tali: ¿Entonces tú...? ¿Y por qué yo...? Ahora digo...</p><p>Dalharil: Honestamente no iba a hacer nada. Iba a dejar que Seren acabase saliendo contigo porque se nota que le gustas. Sé que yo tambien le gusto, pero no quería que hubiese drama. Y entonces viniste tú e intentaste espiarme, lo cual, la verdad, es que fue ridículo.</p><p>Tali: ¡Oye!</p><p>Dalharil: Pero me diste curiosidad. Y bueno... luego pasó lo otro que pasó... ya sabes...</p><p>Tali: Sí...</p><p>Dalharil: Y empecé a pensar... No tengo muy claro cómo te veo ahora mismo, pero lo que hemos hecho antes ha estado muy bien. No me importaría volver a hacerlo.</p><p>Tali, roja: Vaya, gracias</p><p>Dalharil: ¿Así que porque no hablamos con Seren y vemos qué hacemos las tres?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Falta por escribir parte de este AU, pero es que a lo tonto he hecho casi 6k y ya si eso otro día lo sigo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>